creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Yellowcreek
Johnstown, PA. Some date in January or February 2011, around 4:00 AM: My name is Adam. At the time of this event, I was eighteen years old. Earlier this day I had met a new friend named Eric through my long time friend Brosnan. Brosnan and I were headed to a game of soccer and we picked Eric up. We became good friends very quickly. After soccer we all went back to Brosnan's house, and a different friend that I had been having a disagreement with showed up unexpectedly. Upon seeing each other we hugged and made up. His name was Brett. Brett showed me his car he had gotten while we weren't talking. A nice red Eagle Talon (Google it) with a nice sound system. To celebrate Brett and I making up, he suggested that we just drive to nowhere special in the middle of the night. I agreed, and we took along Eric because Brett and he had already been friends for awhile. We drove to some town forty-five minutes away because our town is boring, and went to Walmart to dick around. After that we went to the next town over, and went to the Walmart there because yet again there was nothing interesting. We headed back toward home after awhile and eventually ended up on a dirt road with no street lights and no other cars at all. We felt kinda lost until we saw a sign for Yellowcreek, a big lake with a campground around it. I was familiar with it because my family had had a few family picnics there, as there were pavilions set up around the campground. Brett and Eric were familiar with it for whatever reason, too. We came to a point where there was a horseshoe shaped pull-off with a dock leading to the lake. I'll post a diagram. Point A, point B and the black dot will be explained: We decided to stop for the hell of it, even though it was about 4 AM. If you look at the diagram, we pulled in on the right side of the horseshoe and pulled up to point A with the car facing the frozen lake. We went out on the short dock and poked the thin ice with sticks. It was kinda cool because the water would re-freeze really fast. After awhile Brett and Eric wandered over to the car at point A and were talking. I was grabbing big sticks from the tall grass right next to the dock and tossing them out to the thicker ice to see if it would break. After tossing a fairly large stick pretty high up and I was watching it come down, I heard Eric and Brett yelling, "GET IN THE CAR!" a few times. Without thinking about it, I spun on my heel, flew into the passenger seat of the car, and Brett peeled out past point B, and continued off the left of the diagram. Brett was flooring it. I expected to look over and see Brett laughing and saying, "Dude, a cop was right there!" or something, but instead, his usually dark, Lebanese face was white and terrified with his eyes locked on the road. I looked back and saw Eric looking freaked out. After a second I just yelled, "What?!" "Didn't you hear that?!" Brett asked, still watching the road. "Hear what?" I demanded. He just replied, "That explosion," having lost most of the volume in his voice. "How didn't you hear that?" Eric demanded of me. After asking what happened a few more times, I had gathered that to the immediate right of the car about five or six feet away (the black dot on the diagram) there had been a crazy loud explosion-like sound with no known source... That I didn't hear for some reason. After Brett had slowed down a lot, I let curiosity get the best of me. "Well, we gotta go back," I stated, matter-of-fact. "No," Brett said definitively declined. In Brett fashion, he reconsidered in a few moments, and turned around. Eric had no objections. We eventually got back and parked the car at point B with the headlights shining toward the area of the explosion sound. Although I had heard nothing, I felt out of my comfort zone, because I could see genuine fear in Brett's and Eric's faces back in the car, and I knew this wasn't some kind of joke. I had a pocketknife in one hand (I don't know what I thought I was going to do with that) and a handheld flip camera in the other. Eric was on my left with nothing in his hands, and Brett was maybe 8 feet ahead, moving an inch a minute, with a powerful Maglite. Eric and I were maybe eight feet from the car. I picked up a handful of gravel and after warning my friends, I threw it in a high arc so that it would rain down all over the area of concern and stir anything there. Immediately after releasing the gravel, I turned to Eric. "Do you wanna hold the ca-" I said. I was going to say "camera" when I was cut off. The biggest and loudest sound I've ever heard hit me from the front. I felt a physical shock-wave, my shirt tightened against the front of me and my hair blew back. I turned my head to look and saw Brett passing me up on his way to the car. I turned to look at Eric, and he was already flying into the car. I spun on a heel and sprinted to the car, getting there in what must've been less than a second. The passenger door was open and waiting for me, as I'd left it. I put one hand on the top of the door and made the mistake of turning around. I can't fully comprehend what I saw. I know it was big. Like really big. Taller than a telephone pole. It was taller than the trees it was in front of. It had some sort of head definitely, and something on top of its head that my mind rationalized as horns, but there wasn't anything necessarily suggesting that. Its body was very wide, probably a little wider than the car was long. I felt like its shape was just incomprehensible and didn't make sense. It seemed sort of boxy. On the sides of it there were some sort of appendages moving around near the top. The moon was right behind it and it was bright, so I only could make out its silhouette, and the headlights didn't clear the top of the high grass which it was in, so they didn't illuminate it. Not to mention there was some kind of street light thing to the left of the dock keeping our eyes adjusted to the light. All I could see is what cleared the tops of the trees, as the rest was lost in the blackness of the wood's silhouette. Oddly enough it made no sound. 0%. All of my senses were running at 1000% from the adrenaline, but none of us could hear a thing. Yet it was moving in a way that it would logically have to make sound. It swayed left to right, rather fluidly, and twisted those appendages so unnaturally. Needless to say, I was piss-pants terrified. And so were Brett and Eric. I could hear their screams in the car. At the time I couldn't concentrate on what they might have been screaming, but I know I heard my name and "car" which I imagine was demands to get in the car. The big dilemma was that I couldn't. The moment I laid eyes on that thing, my body locked up like my joints fused. My fingers dug into Brett's car door (the Flip camera's strap was around my wrist, leaving it dangling), splitting fingernails, my teeth clenched to the point of serious pain, but I couldn't move. My eyes locked in place and I couldn't breathe. I wasn't unaware that I had to, in fact I wanted to move then more than ever, but I was paralyzed. To blame the paralysis on fear would make sense, but I don't believe that it was fear alone. I'm not an easily shaken person and I've had a few unexplainable occurrences over my life (although nothing like this). I'm not saying that this shouldn't have scared me, but not to the point of paralysis. Something extra was striking fear into me. Some part of me that knew there was more to be afraid of other than my instinct to be afraid of big unknown shapes. Something was telling me that what I was seeing was bad. After a big mental/physical battle, I slowly pulled my frozen frame into the car. Even when the door closed, my skeleton was trying its damnedest to return to its original frozen state, trying to turn around, pressing against the door, trying to return my spine to a standing position, and my legs too, leaving me crammed in the passenger seat like some kind of awkward stiff board. I don't remember leaving that spot, but I remember the constant yelling and panic from Brett and Eric as we broke the speed limit, flying out of there. After a few seconds, my skeleton relaxed and I sat silently and listened to them freaking out. I looked back to see Eric freaking the fuck out and yelling something I didn't care enough to pay attention to, and Brett yelled he "saw its eyes" several times and he yelled he saw horns to nobody in particular. At that point I noticed Brett's hands covered in blood (this frightened me more, but later I learned that he slipped and fell). After we made what must've been several miles, Brett stopped in the middle of the dirt road, opened his door, and threw up out of the open door on to the road. At this point, Eric was done yelling and we were asking Brett if he was going to be OK. He said he was, although we sat there for what must've been five minutes of Brett periodically throwing up. After all, he was closest and saw the most, even if I had the weird paralysis thing. After awhile, Brett asked the golden question, "What was that?" surprisingly quiet and flat. After some discussion and more of the "What was that?" question, Brett and Eric informed me that the explosion sound was the same when they had heard it without me and then again when that thing showed up. Brett also clarified that his hands were bleeding from falling just before running. We all sat in fear, frustration and silence. I was especially mad because I hadn't been recording on my flip camera. I don't know how I was expecting this to go down, but it wasn't on initially and I forgot about it as soon as that deafening boom came. Speaking of which, WHY didn't I hear it the first time? There's no way in high hell I could've missed that even if my iPod was on on full blast. Either way, our proof was gone without video. Now that a little time had passed, enough fear had given way to curiosity. "Well, we gotta go back." I said begrudgingly. Eric huffed a "no," from the back seat, and Brett said very surely "no,". I was willing to accept that and didn't argue, but after a few moments Brett spoke up. "I dropped my flashlight..." Nobody responded. "My mom gave me it for my birthday," he said. I thought that was a weird birthday present. Again, nobody replied. After a few moments Brett buckled and just said "Alright" before doing a K turn. Eric kept quiet, presumably in consent. After a much longer drive back than out, we arrived to discover that the giant creature was gone. We pulled in at the same spot at point B, lights shining on the high grass, even though it didn't help last time. Eric and I stayed in the car, filming while Brett got out and slowly crept toward his light. He never reached it, doubling back to the car half way there. After all, he dropped it right by the grass. We backed out, and drove in the other side of the horseshoe, stopped a bit further away than point A, Brett ran out, grabbed his flashlight, hopped in, sped up to point B, turned around, and we waited and watched. After showing the camera "what it did to his hands" as he described it, Brett yelled out the window something like, "I don't know what you are, but can you show yourself to us and not hurt us?" I turned to him and said, "Dude, don't ask it." I just meant not to ask it for anything. I just feel like you shouldn't ask bad, mysterious, terrifying entities anything. You don't know how they might reply. I guess saying that put creepy ideas in Brett's head. He said, "Let's get out of here," or something to that effect, and we left. We only slept at home once it was light out. Brett still was throwing up for a little while. Once we rested, we visited Brett's uncle Dave. Dave is a big Grizzly Adams kind of guy, and is familiar with weird shit, and apparently was once a priest. We explained to him what happened and assured him that none of us were on drugs or drinking, as we never did any of that. After some consideration, he said to us that he thought we had seen a boar. I don't know what kind of gigantic boars taller than an elephant that explode he's seen, but we were all mildly offended and rejected that idea outright. However, he did say that because the ground in this spot would've been so close to the lake that it would've been moist and perfect for making hoof prints for a boar. So we all crammed into Brett's tiny car and went back ''during the day ''because we weren't going back at night. We also took our friend Josh with us. We arrived and I got a bad feeling but kept my mouth shut. The first thing that we immediately noticed was rather unnerving. In the spot it had been, all of the tall grass was laid down in a perfect circle away from the center. It was a pretty big circle. Maybe twelve feet diameter or more. All pushed down perfectly and neatly. We told Dave to look, and he did for awhile, and didn't say anything. He walked around the area, scouring it for boar prints, but the ground was without tracks. Which in itself is disturbing, because something that huge would have to leave footprints. Also, in the horseshoe area to drive on, we found a single charred log that hadn't been there the night before, but its plausible that someone put it there after we left, for whatever reason. Dave looked around for a good while. After awhile, he said "Come on" and we all piled into the car. Before we pulled away, Dave said, "I don't want you boys coming out here again. This wasn't a boar, and it wasn't anything natural. There's a lot of things in this world that we don't understand that exist just to hurt you, and I think you boys found one. And maybe we can't see it right now, and maybe it can't see us, but I think it's still there, so let's go." Maybe he was being dramatic, but leaving seemed like a pretty good plan. And with that we did go, and haven't gone back. ---- The dialogue in this story is recreated to the best of my memory, but as I write this, the event is nearing a year old and the conversation, and minor details are becoming difficult to remember exactly as they were. However, the major parts of this situation I do remember with accuracy as I believe I will the rest of my life. Category:Reality Category:Places